


neverland and sanitariums

by summerdayghost



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: As far as Baby Doll could guess Sweet Pea was the queen of the ragtag bunch that hauled her into the tree house.
Relationships: Amber/Blondie/Baby Doll/Rocket/Sweet Pea (Sucker Punch)
Kudos: 6





	neverland and sanitariums

As far as Baby Doll could guess Sweet Pea was the queen of the ragtag bunch that hauled her into the tree house. The place was poorly constructed, but it was nicer amongst the lost girls than it was outside. Pirates in white coats roamed around outside.

Rocket was only attached to her shadow by a single thread, Amber was a lousy lookout, and Blondie was merely a child (then again they all were in there), but it wasn’t long at all before Baby Doll couldn’t imagine living without their thimbles. Or kisses. How quickly she forgot the old ways.


End file.
